Melting Ice
by Kelceyias
Summary: A joint fic with me and my friend Ian. It takes place in a sort of alternate reality where Tseng doesnt exsist, Reno is the head of the Turks, and we meet a new Turk with a mysterious past...
1. Chapter One

Melting Ice 

**Melting Ice   
By: Kelceyias and Ian Shinra   
  
  
"Oh boy oh boy, do I feel like a rookie, what if I didn't make the Turks?" A young girl about seventeen muttered to herself as she paced outside the office of the leader of the Turks. Red hair stopped short above her shoulders with bits of black around the ends. The girl ran a hand through her hair worriedly, brushing it from her mahogany eyes. "Kelceyias Celces Kassadeemya?" a secretary rushed up to her, "Mr. Reno will see you now." "Thank you," Celces nodded, and made her way to his office.   
Reno kicked back in his black leather chair and put his feet up on the desk. In typical Reno fashion there was a beer on his desk and a fridge in one corner. "Hmm...I wonder what are new recruit is going to be like," he wondered to himself. There was a knock on the door and a girl stepped in. She was about seventeen Reno guessed, and he was rarely ever wrong in that category. He smiled, "Ahh, so you must be the new recruit."   
Celces eyes fell on the beer can on his desk, '...hmm.... wonder if I can steal that from him..' she thought to herself and grinned, "I must be. So... you're the boss, huh? I kinda expected someone a little less.... sloppy." she replied, referring to his suit. She looked around, not finding a seat, she sat on the edge of his desk, "So, when do I start, anyway?" she swiped the beer can up and took a drink. **

** Reno was a little taken aback by her boldness, but he was quite pleased all the same. "Ya know," he said, "You remind me of myself, I like it." He got up, walked over to the fridge, and got himself another beer. "But don't go thinkin' that you've got what it takes just yet," he continued, "You've passed the first test but I wanna see if your all talk or if you can really back up that confident front eh? And believe me, once your on the team, there ain't no goin' back, no quiting. You follow your orders without question. Oh shit, I'm startin' to sound like them suits upstairs. I've gotta stop hanging around the higher-ups," he went on. "A Turk is a fighter first and foremost, but believe me, it's a rewarding job," he finished with a cocky grin. "Now how 'bout you and me go out for a drink later?" **

**'Heh, he thinks I'm just talk.' Celces thought to herself, amused. "Well," she laughed, "I don't know, when I go for a drink things get pretty...hmm... scary you could say. But why not? And trust me, there's more to this slum girl than meets the eye." Cel downed the rest of the beer in one drink and threw an address on Reno's desk, "Sector 7. Tifa's 7th Heaven, best bar in town. You can find me there when I'm not here. See you tomorrow..." she paused for a minute, thinking up a name. Celces was well known for her giving of nicknames, finally she decided upon one, "Reen." She yawned and wondered out of the office, heading for her new room in the building and then to the bar. **

** "Reen huh?" he thought as she exited. "Tifa's Seventh Heaven? I've heard of that. I don't mind scary though," he added with a grin. Sure, he could get pretty scary too. "She seems like the right type person for the job. It's rare to find that these days. He sunk back in his chair and grabbed another beer, remembering how she'd snatched his earlier. "and bold too," he said. "Just like myself." And with that he laid his head back in the chair and turned on the T.V. **

** **

** That night Celces sighed as she plopped into her usual seat at the 7th Heaven, the usual creeps were abroad, dying for a fight. They didn't want to tempt her tonight. As she waited for her new boss to show up, one of the over grown brutes stumbled drunkenly up to her, "Hey babe, wanna spend a night out with a REAL man?" "No..." There was a loud shriek, followed by a crash as Cel sent the man flying across the room with a broken nose. "Hey Tifa, the usual, kay?" she said, taking her seat again.**

**Reno walked into the bar, instantly familiar with the atmosphere, and plopped down beside Cel. He smiled longingly at the bartender, prompting an annoyed glare. Tifa automatically began the long process of Reno's self-proclaimed special. He noticed a man in one corner of the bar gazing at Celces, rubbing his broken nose. Reno chuckled while making a mental note to not push Cel. He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the man, "that your handiwork?" he said with a grin. "Maybe it is," Celces replied, laughing, "Hey Tifa, how's that boyfriend of yours doing?" Tifa blushed, "We're just friends... but since I found him at the train station, he's all right," she replied, handing Reno his drink. "Oh, I see... What took you so long, Reen?" Celces turned her head to the side."So long?" Reno asked. "The higher ups at Shinra wanted a chat, that's all. So how's life?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. I really think you got what it takes for Shinra," he added, nodding to the man with the broken nose. "And Tifa, you have a boyfriend? Just gonna dump me on the side of the road?" he said with a cocky smile. **

** "He's not my boyfriend!" Tifa exclaimed, "and you never left the side of the road. I damn sure wouldn't let you in my car!" Celces laughed, "Easy Tifa. You really shouldn't tick her off, Reen. As for life? It sucks…" Cel paused to sip her drink, "What it takes... You could say that... But then so would every slum girl. I'm from gang territory, better known as Sector 3. Of course I wasnt there all my life... Hmm," she mused, "But you'll never know about that. Shinra can dig and dig, you'll never find anything on my background you know that?" She was a little more than drunk now, "So, what made you join up with Shinra? I'll tell you my reasons, some day." Cel blew a strand of unkept hair from her eyes and downed the rest of her drink in one shot.  
  
"Oh Tifa, you know I was just kiddin," Reno said, smiling playfully at the ruffled bartender, prompting a glare that would've melted ice. Reno sunk back a little, not particularly upset by being blown off, but rather just digesting what he had just heard. Never find out about your past eh? He thought to himself, you can't hide from Shinra. I've tried. They probably already know more than you do. "Why'd I join Shinra?" he said, a melancholy tone coming in to his voice, "Lotsa reasons. Some good, some not so good," he downed the rest of his drink and turned to look her right in the eye, "My reasons are mine alone. Understood?" And with that he stood up and walked swiftly out of the bar in a very uncharacteristic fashion. **

**"Shit," Celces cursed silently to herself, there went another chance at having a friend, oh well. Couldn't hide from Shinra? Its not so hard, she thought to herself, It only involves losing every friend and loved one you've ever had… Celces threw some cash on the counter and left the room.Darkness clouded around her as she made her way 'home'. Reno walked out of the bar into the cold, deep blue of falling twlight. He tore a cig angrily from his jeans and lit it, a tiny point of light in an ocean of blue darkness. Shit, why'd i go an screw that up? he thought to himself. I always do that, always. What is it about me!? He kicked a stone in the dark path and then stopped, contemplating whether he should go back. Nah, she's probably mad at me now anyway he thought and turned to face   
the squalls of black between him and his home. **

** Celces made her way down the street in a haze, as she neared the Shinra building there came and old familiar voice. "That's the bitch!" the guy from the bar. She turned to see him and two others advancing toward her. "Hey, babe. Why'd you go and hurt our friend here huh? Now we're gonna have to bust you up." Celces eyes turned a deep haunting red; she was in no mood for this! "What the fu..." the second man didn't finish his statement. Claws dug into his stomach and that was the end of it. "Sh't she's not human!" the thug with the broken nose came at her with a knife. She swung at him at the same time he came at her with the knife. A slash, blood, her fist made contacted. Snap. A broken neck. The third man turned in horror to run. Fangs, claws, blood red eyes. He was dead. Celces stood there again now, blood streaming from her shoulder. She looked coldly at the bodies then stormed her way into the Shinra building. When she climbed into the elevator she had to lean against the wall for support. Blood smeared everywhere. 'Who gives a damn?' she thought to herself, 'they can just buy a whole new elevator.' She slammed through the door to her apartment and stood in silence for a minute. Then she screamed, violently she slammed the lamp from her bedside table. A crash. 'Why me? Why was I brought into this hell? Why... why can't I keep a friend?' A tear feel. Followed by another. She slid down the wall onto the floor, hugging her knees, as tears flooded her eyes. For the first time in ten years, she cried. Reno threw open the door to his room and flopped down on his bed. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying to form thoughts out of the storms in his head. He felt really bad, really guilty. Maybe I oughta go apologize, he thought to himself. Reno apologizes? That wasn't like him. But he did feel awfully bad. Then he remembered he didn't know where her room was. Tomarrow I apologize. Yeah. Tomarrow. He yawned, and soon fell asleep.**

****


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

** **

**Celces drug her feet as she entered the room the next morning. Her shoulder wound was bandaged but she couldn't wear a long-sleeve shirt to cover it. As much as she hated leaving it for all of the world to see she was injured she had no choice. She took a chair opposite of where Reno sat and was silent. The third Turk was in the room, a tall, bald man, with broad shoulders. He never seemed to remove his sunglasses. Celces had never met him before...**

**Reno swallowed hard and fidgeted in his seat. He was avoiding Cel's eyes, trying to sum up the courage to apologize. "Cel," he started, "This is Rude. He's a damn good fighter, doesn't talk much though. Rude, this is Celces, our newest Turk. Yup, newest. I talked to Heideggar earlier this morning." Rude simply nodded. Reno noticed Celces' arm now. "What happened to you?" he said with evident concern.**

**Celces shook her head, "I... oh never mind it," she closed her eyes which seemed to have, just for a moment, changed color, "I'm sorry about last night... But don't go digging, Shinra has nothing on me Reno." She looked toward Rude and nodded, "I hear they're still looking for another female Turk. Are they?"**

Rude paused a moment before uttering a simple, "yes." "Told ya he doesn't speak much," said Reno frowning. "You don't just get gashes like that," said Reno. "I'd venture to say you were in a fight. And digging, nah, I don't do that. Hey, I'm... sorry about walking out on ya last night. I don't know what got into me. It wasn't your fault. But enough of this, onto business." "Wow," Celces didn't know whether to laugh or stay silent, "You just apologized... I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. I'd venture to say you were correct... Remember my buddy with the busted nose? He and two of his friends are splattered all over outside of the Sector 7 gate."'... He's still my friend?... how... odd...' she thought, out loud she continued, "I have a friend, her names Elena, she could handle the job well. She does....talk... a lot however..." 

**"Ahh, I figured as much. Those jackasses never get enough do they? Well, I take it you took care of them. And this Elena, bring her in and let me see what she's got. If she's good, she's in." He blushed a bit, kind of embarrassed by making his apology, but he tried to cover it up. "Okay people, I've got news so listen up." **

**"Hmm, she can hold her own." Celces nodded for him to continue. 'Oh gods did he just blush? Ahaha, learn something new every day I guess... AH!''Her thoughts where interrupted as a searing pain burned through her shoulder. She screamed and collapsed from her chair. Her eyes turned bright yellow, she scrame in obvious pain for a few minutes, then ripped the bandage away. The wound was gone, completely healed. Celces gasped for breath as her thoughts tried to register this. 'Never... this has never happened before... and in front of everyone... Oh gods it hurts!!' scrambled thoughts raced through her mind as she lay on the floor like a wounded animal. Too afraid to move even if she could, she waited for it to come. The screaming shock, the accusions. Yeah... she wasn't entirely human...**

**Reno was in shock. When he finally recovered from what he was seeing, he began racing around the room and shouting unintelligible words. That is, until Rude grabbed him by the collar and hit him. "What the fuck was that for man!?" Reno yelled as he got up. "Your flippin' out," said Rude calmly. He was as if nothing had or was happening. "Your right. Get her some water, I try to figure out what the hell is happening. Whatever you do, don't get Hojo! **

**'...Water? ...They're worried about me...' Celces climbed to her feet, shaken, and scared herself, "I... I'm alright... Don't... No doctors, gods please not again. Not after... nonono," she shook her head violently backing up and sliding into her chair. "I, I need a drink." She muttered, before blacking out completely. **

**"Okay! OKAY!?" Reno shrieked. "Yeah, sure, your okay, and the Space people from Neptune have come to rescue us. Your not okay!" Reno picked her up and moved her to the leather couch in the corner. Just then rude can back with the water. "She needs some kinda doctor," said Rude slowly. "Of course she does!" said Reno, "Do ya think it's okay to move her?" he asked. Rude shook his head. "Lemme get a doc." and with that he left. Celces came to about five minutes later and sat up, "...Reno? Gemme something to drink," she said weakly, leaning on an arm. She surveyed the room, "Where's Rude?"**

**Reno quickly handed her the water. Remembering that she had been against having a doctor, he just said that Rude would be right back. "What on earth is happenin' too you?" he asked, almost accusingly. Rude finally came back with a doc, it was someone from upstairs. The doctor immediately rushed to Cel, bombarding her with questions until Reno yelled for her to stop. She was a young woman, with long black hair, about 20 something with glasses. "Now whets the matter?" she asked again, slower this time. **

**"NOTHING is wrong," Celces replied, leaping from the sofa with what strength she had. She glared at Reno angrily, forcing herself to keep her eyes from growing red, forcing herself to calm down. "You, you..." she slapped Reno across the face and stormed from the room, slamming the door so hard behind her that the metal hinges cracked and the door collapsed to the floor. When she reached her room she slid into a corner hugging her knees. 'They got a doctor, how could they! They have no idea what I lost to keep away from Shinra, from doctors and their reports, from Him.'Tears burned her eyes as she forced them back, no she couldn't cry. Not now not ever again. It was a mistake to join she knew that now. Just like she knew she could never leave the Turks, except in death.**

**Everyone, even Rude, just stood there, rooted. Reno rubbed his sore cheek, completely dumbfounded. Then he exploded. "Nothings wrong!? Nothing!? My ass!" The poor doctor was so shocked, she was almost in tears. "W-what did I do?" she said softly. "She, she hit the leader of the Turks." Rude just stood there. "Aww shit man, I don't even know what I did!" "Maybe you should go talk to her...," said Rude. "Yeah, you're probably right, doc, you wait here," he said, and left.**

**Celces sighed and climbed to her feet eyeing the broken lamp from the night before, "Better clean that up," she muttered to herself. She grabbed her small, bedside trashcan and began depositing bits and pieces of broken glass into it. 'What am I doing? This isn't me, since when to emotions stand in my way? Since when...' Cel sighed and began to hum to herself, "Broken hearts and endless tears dancing in my memory. Here I lay wondering why, why you left me here to cry..." **

**Reno walked down the long hallway to Cel's room, nervous but determined. He had to figure out what was going on. Why had she hit him, why had she collapsed like that, why was she so against doctors? poor Lucercia wasn't that bad at all. In fact, she was very kind. Well, he was gonna get all this straightened out, after all, he was leader of the Turks, and boy did he not feel like being a leader right now. He walked up to the door, and knocked, whispering a timid, "You there?"**

**Celces remained silent for a long time, then shook her head and turned away from the door, back to picking up the pieces, "The doors unlocked, come in..." she replied finally. 'This isn't going to be fun... He's going to want to know everything, then its back to Him.'Back to the horrors she had ran from when she escaped into Sector 3 twelve years ago. He'd turn her over for sure then, she knew it. 'Goodbye freedom...' she thought, as the door opened.**

**Reno stepped in gingerly. He was nervous as all hell. "Cel, I know you're evidently mad at me, but what happened to you? You don't have to tell me, but I am your boss. Besides, I won't tell Hojo, or any of his cronies. You're obviously not okay. How can I expect to trust you in the field if you don't tell me whets going on? You see my point don't you?" Reno was certainly not speaking like himself, he was usually so crude. But for some reason, he was being kind. So strange.**

**Celces sighed, "Hojo...." 'Him...' "He's to blame... I'm not, not human... not exactly. He's trying to create the ultimate being, a God. I was the first test subject, the first fluke. My mother ran with me when I was I was five and dumped me in Sector 3, to keep me safe, with documents, everything I needed to know what I am... I'm part human yes... I have the cells from this creature, this 'Jenova' in me, and cells from a Cetra, Iflana.... Hence the name, Celces, I hold the cells of three different races, power, all of it... and Shinra wants it... I joined because they would never look for me among their ranks..." a tear ran down her cheek, followed by another, she was crying again.Thankfully her back was to Reno, he couldn't see. 'Please gods... Don't send me back...' Fear hung on her like a demon, claws digging into her shoulder, whispering frightening thoughts into her mind.**

**Reno was thunderstruck. "So, that's it huh? That little bastard. I knew he was doin' something up in his labs but ruining lives? They never told me anything, I'm.......sorry." That's all he could say. Sorry. "S-so your, like, a superhuman?" Reno had to admit, that was a scary prospect. But he ignored his fear and stepped into the room, farther. He could hear Cel crying, softly. "That bastard. Ya know, the Turks are the best in the world. Hojo would need a fucking army to get through us. you can trust us, believe me. Rude, there isn't a man like him. I don't know if that's consolation or not, but..." he trailed off.**

**"...Superhuman? .. No, I don't know what I am, not for sure. I, I just don't know," she shook her head, drying her tears. Climbing to her feet, she stared across the room and out the window, "We're friends right? You're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend…" Cel trailed off.**

**"Damn right we are, we're Turks, and the Turks never desert anybody." Everything was starting to fit together now. Yeah, now things made a little more sense. "Well, why not come back with me? Rude doesn't have to know anything, he'll never ask a word. And Luc, I'll send her off." **

**"No," Celces shook her head, "I feel awful… That poor woman." She turned and quickly hugged Reno, "Thank you, for being a friend, you have no idea what it means to me." She walked passed him toward the door and turned around, "Coming? Don't step on the glass…" **

**Reno slowly walked out after her. 'What a day this has been,' he thought wearily to himself. 'Hojo, what a bastard. He'll pay. I wonder ifthe President even knows about this? Probably. I don't wanna mess with the President. He's a cold-hearted jackass. And his son is worse.'**

**"Hey Reno," Celces said as they climbed into the elevator, "Aren't we suppose to escort the Vice President to Junon tomorrow?" 'Rufus Shinra, I've heard so much about him. They say he's worse than his father. He's only nineteen... Hell, I'm only seventeen and can kill without a second thought... What kind of world are we living in today?' She continued to let her thoughts run wild as she punched in the number to take them back to the above floor, wishing she hadn't ran down the stairs when she had raced out.**

**"Yeah, I almost forgot about that! Grr, I don't like Pres. Shinra, but I like his son less. What kind of world? A messed up one that what. All I can do is worry 'bout myself though," he said thoughtfully, looking out the glass of the elevator. The soft chime of the elevator signaled that they had arrived. "That bad huh? Well I need to... go somewhere. I'll see you tomorrow Reen. Tell Rude and the... Luc? Yeah tell them I'm sorry." She turned and walked off...**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

** **

**Reno continued back to his office. He shut the door and heaved a sigh. Rude was their, but Luc was nowhere to be seen. "Well?" said Rude after a moment or two. "She's alright man, don't worry about it." Rude, as predicted, simply nodded and thought no more of it. God what a great Turk, Reno thought to himself. **

Celces wandered down the hallway aimlessly, she didn't really have somewhere to go, she just had the sudden urge to be alone. Shaking her head she turned and carefully made her way back to her room, being careful that she wasn't seen by anyone. Of course, this floor was usually deserted. She closed the door to her room silently behind her and grabbed a wine cooler and some chips from her kitchen and settled in with her diary and began to write. 

** **

May 19, 2086 

**_Diary,_**

Today was, odd, to say the least. I have 'friends' now after all of these years it is so odd to me. I don't know how to act or what to say, I've always been so cold to people, because they treated me the same. A long time ago, I started this Diary to keep record of what Shinra is up to should anything happen to me, someone would find it, would know, but that was foolish. Now, well now I just need it to keep track of my own thoughts. I wonder what I should do?

**_ _**

She sighed and closed the diary, setting it on the bedside table, when she was finished with the chips she tossed them aside and made her way to her bedroom. A few minutes after her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Reno was quiet and thoughtful as he made his way to his room. Brooding, he was a mix of emotions. This new Turk had thrown him into more disarray than anything ever before. He dropped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he usually did. I can't believe Hojo would do something like that. That little......grr, somehow we'll get him for that. I don't know how though. I can't believe all the stuff they hide from me! Me! Their most loyal, Turk. The leader of the Turks. Kinda makes ya think, he thought to himself.

When Celces opened her eyes the next morning, she felt like a hundred or so drums where pounding in her head. 'Oh man, I didn't even drink that much last night… And we have to escort the Vice President today… Maybe I can sleep in the helicopter, I hope someone has some extra sunglasses.' She thought as she drug herself from the bed and quickly and sloppily pulled on some cloths, forgetting all about the Turk dress code. On purpose of course.

Reno woke late the next morning, of course. The leader of the Turks, always late. Oh well. Then he remembered the escort. "Oh shit!" he thought as he raced around, pulled on his clothes, and popped an aspirin to kill his hangover. Yes, Reno always had a hangover. Minor though it was, it still was giving him a splitting headache. He threw open the door and stumbled out into the bright hall, immediately shielding his eyes with sunglasses.

Celces stumbled from her room in time to see Reno step from his room pulling his sunglasses over his eyes. "Thank the gods, I'm not the only one who's late. Have any extra sunglasses Reen? I'm gonna sleep in the helicopter…"

"Yeah, catch." Reno tossed her his extra pair and muttered about early hours and stupid orders. "Don't the Turks have better things to do that escort the God damn Vice president!?" Then, realizing that was really what the Turks were, bodyguards, he cursed and was silent. For a moment anyway. "Hey Cel, you got any pain killer? My head hurts."

"I…" Celces looked at the ceiling, the checked the hallway around them, "Yeah something like it." She pressed her hand to Reno's forhead and muttered something under her breath. Her palm emitted an eerie, pale blue, warm, light, "Is that any better?"

Reno's eyes widened considerably. "Yeah, that's, great! What kinda materia is that?" he said, wondering how she could pull such an amazing thing. "Oh wait, you can....do that naturally?"

"Yeah, I don't even know everything I can do… I still have a long way ahead of me to find out though…" she found herself staring thoughtfully at her palm which was outstretched. The pale blue light centered itself and formed into a perfect orb… materia… Her eyes widening she crammed it into Reno's palm, "You don't know where you got this!" 'How did I… Cetra and Jenova… a superhuman? What was Hojo trying to create with me?!' her thoughts ran wild as she quickly headed for the elevator not looking to see if Reno was following.

"Hey, wait, where ya goin!?" Reno yelled as he ran after her. "Grr, I've never seen a person so, grr, damn that Hojo!" Reno was dismayed. Just then he looked at the blue orb of materia in his hand. "It-it looks like a tear," he thought to himself.

She paused at the elevator to wait for him, "I'm sorry… I just have so many things running through my head at once. I can't understand what the Professor wanted to accomplish with me…" Her mahogany eyes were now a deep navy blue filled with unshed tears. 

"Neither do I. Right now though, we have to concentrate on our mission. Believe me, you do not want the president mad at you," Reno said with a sigh. "Lets just get this over with, then you can think." With that said, Reno turned and fell into usual silent state just before a mission. 

Cel acknowledged his silence and thought it best to remain so herself. As they left the elevator, stepping onto the very roof of the Shinra Building, Celces got her first glimpse of the Vice President. He was rather good-looking clothed in a white trench coat and white pants. He wore a black turtleneck under the coat. His expression, however, bore no emotion and his eyes looked more like the belonged to a forty-year-old man instead of a teenager… 'Oh no, this wont do at all, I'm in no mood to mess with someone without a since of humor…' she thought, an old, almost forgotten smirk crossed her face, forgetting her troubles she slapped Rufus Shinra on the back, "So yer Rufie, huh? Nice ta meet ya. I'm the new Turk." 'That reminds me… I need to call Elena about that position…' her thoughts trailed off.

"Oh god, what is she doing!" Reno thought as he snapped out of his concentration. He looked nervously at his fellow Turk Rude, then at Rufus. Rufus didn't even acknowledge him however and Rude said nothing. Trying to keep order, Reno coughed loudly before clearing his throat and asking the vice pres. his orders.

Rufus gave Celces an odd look, "…I'll have a talk with you later," he said then turned to Reno, "Its not my idea to have you here, so my only order is that you stay out of my way." He turned and climbed into the helicopter. Celces continued to stand there for a second, "Okay… so I'll have to smack him around a bit…" she muttered to herself. "You'd better get in before me Reen, he might try to smack me now." She rolled her eyes, "I need to fish my phone out of my bag real quick too," with that she began rummaging in a small bag she had been carrying which consisted mostly of a few wine coolers, a book, a gun, and her phone. 

Reno cringed. That wasn't the way he wanted this operation to go. He'd have to talk to Celces later. Heaving an experated sigh, he climbed into the helicopter. Inside he sat next to Rude, as far away from Rufus as possible in the small aircraft. He looked at the ground, trying to avoid the annoyed look on the Vice Presidents face.

Celces climbed into the cramped helicopter and looked around, there wasn't any place to sit. Catching a worried look on Reno's face she held back a laugh. Finally giving up on all hope of finding room to sit she plopped down into Rufus' lap in refusal to set on the floor. A shocked look crossed Rufus face, "What ARE you doing!" "Getting ready to make a call," Cel replied, dialing a number. Rufus wrestled the urge to shove her into the floor as she put the phone to her ear. He would wait until after she made her call… 

The phone rang, and a blond girl nabbed it from the wall holder, "Hello?"

"Elena? Its me Cel." Celces said into the phone and paused for a reaction from the other end.

"Cel! Hey! I haven't heard from you in forever! How is life?" Elena replied from her end of the phone.

"Alright, listen I'm on a mission and am really ticking the Vice Prez and my boss off at the minute. I'm calling about that position I told you about…" Celces replied, laughter in her voice.

"The Turks? You mean I get a shot?" Elena exclaimed from her end of the phone.

"That's right. I'll talk to Reen…er… my boss about a set date okay? See you." Celces replied, fully aware that Rufus was glaring at the back of her head.

"The Turks? You mean I get a shot?" Elena exclaimed from her end of the phone.

"That's right. I'll talk to Reen…er… my boss about a set date okay? See you." Celces replied, fully aware that Rufus was glaring at the back of her head.

"Elena's ready for a tryout anytime Re… AH!" Celces was cut off as a sudden shove from behind sent her sprawling onto the helicopter floor. Rufus kept a strait face for all of two seconds before the o-so-cold Vice President burst into laughter.

Reno jumped from his seat as if it had been electrocuted. For a moment he just stood there, taking in everything he had just seen. Is that...Rufus laughing? He thought to himself. Rude was of course completely unemotional, which left Reno just standing there in the middle of the helicopter with Rufus laughing and the rest looking oddly at him.

"You you!!" Celces stuttered glaring at the Vice President. Just to take some of the humiliation from herself, she tripped the shocked Reno, sending him sprawling to the floor of the helicopter as well. "Hey Reen, when you get back up think you can lend me a hand? I don't fancy the thought of rolling out the door of a moving helicopter…" she laughed. 

Reno was seething now, and he could hardly keep his composure. He stood up, brushed himself off, and sat down in his seat heavily. Rude said nothing, but there was a hint of a smirk on his face. Reno noticed it. "Oh God are they gonna get it when we get back! I'll...I'll...," his thoughts were abruptly cut short by Celces clearing her throat loudly.

"Are you gonna help me up?" Celces demanded. Rufus reached down and pulled her to her feet before Reno could reply, "I've never seen a Turk act out like this," he said, still chuckling a little. "Get use to it, I don't like boring people." Celces replied. Rufus took his seat again and glared at her, "Don't even think about it." 'Damn… now where do I sit?' she thought to herself. The look Rude shot her ruled that out. Her gaze fell on Reno and an evil smirk crossed her lips. It happened in a split second. Celces was sitting in Reno's seat and Reno was sprawled on Rufus' lap. Even Rude was snickering at the event.

In five seconds Reno had Rude on the floor nursing a bloody lip. He whirled around, faced Celces, and exploded. The cussing and anger that ensued was enough to shock Rufus' 19-year-old ears far past their age. After his violent outburst, Reno took Rude's seat and sat down, glaring death at Cel. "Just wait till we get back..." he muttered.

Hot tears burned Celces' eyes but she held them back, it was her fault after all, even though she was only playing. BAM! Her eyes flashed red and she slapped Reno across the face. Not only did she not need to hear that, Rufus sure didn't. "Watch your mouth!" she exclaimed, she turned away from him to look out the window, the tears finally falling, but no one seeing. "That was a little harsh…" Rufus whispered to the Turk leader, crossly, it had only seemed a joke to him too. Rude remained silent.

Head in hands, Reno sighed heavily. His cheek was rather sore but his ego was really the thing that was hurt the worst. This operation wasn't going as planned at all. Grr, even Rufus was mad at him! That wasn't good. All he wanted to do was keep his status high, and being humiliated in front of the Vice President was going to help. Then he went and screwed up even more. And Rude was even looking cross. Oh boy, Reno thought, Oh boy...

'Oh great… all I wanted to do was have some fun… What's the matter with him anyway…?' she thought as the helicopter touched down. As they silently climbed from the helicopter, Celces touched Rufus on the shoulder, "If you're gonna yell at anyone… yell at me." Rufus shook his head, "I won't yell at anyone." Reno and Rude were waiting a few feet away. "Lets go," Rufus said loud enough for them all to here and began to walk off. Celces trailed behind the group, "Reno…? Are you mad at me?" she asked, almost childishly.

"Huh? Oh, no, just...a bit embarrassed. You don't know the stories I've heard about Rufus. Guess they weren't true but still, I was sure as hell nervous. I just wanna get this over and done with. Lets go," he said, "the sooner we're done, the better."

"Oh… okay, do we really have to sit through this meeting?" Celces asked, she suddenly looked so tired. Rufus turned around as she caught up with them, "I don't need bodyguards to discuss paperwork with a bunch of politicians. Go on to the hotel if you want." "Thanks," Celces said. She looked to Reno, "Coming to the hotel or heading to the bar?" she asked. 

"Hotel," Reno replied. "I need to relax, but not at the bar for once. I suppose your going to the Hotel too huh? I'm sorry for blasting you like I did. Forgive me?" he looked at her hopefully, once again finding himself apologizing, something he use to never do.

"Yup, I'm heading there… I dunno…" Cel pouted, tugging on one of her ears, "My poor poor virgin ears…" Rude had wondered off without anyone noticing, heading for a 'certain' bar. He took a seat at a table with several other men who took off their hates, all revealing baldheads. Celces took notice of his absents as she and Reno headed for the hotel. 

"Aww, come on," Reno said, grinning for the first time all day. He was tired, eager to get to the hotel. The Turk noticed Rude's absence as well, but decided not to say anything. Rude was probably still rather unhappy with him anyway. "Poor guy, he didn't even do anything.." Reno thought to himself, ashamed.

"Alright, as long as you don't go beating up Rude anymore!" Celces smiled. When they reached the hotel room, she curled up on the furthest bed near the window and pulled the book, which was actually her diary, from her bag, which she tossed down beside the bed. She flipped to the last entry not wanting to believe it was only a day ago…

May 20, 2086

Diary,

It's only been about 24 hours since my last entry if even that, but its so odd it seems like an eternity… Rufus wasn't exactly the cold-hearted jerk everyone has made him out to be. Still there is an air of coldness about him that chills one so. Reno… well I learn something new about my boss or should I say friend now? Every day. He knows more swear words than that famous pilot Cid Highwind!We'll its not really late Diary, but I am tired. Until I write again… 

Reno sat down on the end of the bed, but not before grabbing a drink from the fridge. He was content now, though he'd still have to make amends with Rude in the morning. Well till then, I can sleep on it, he thought as he fell back onto the bed, and turned to look at Cel. She was writing in something, though he couldn't distinguish what. "Good night," he said softly and closed his eyes.


End file.
